Who Am I?
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: A girl finds herself bound... well, I don't quite know how to summarise this. It's a series... so don't start spazzing about the first chapter. All constructive comments are welcome. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christian short series... I don't expect it to stretch out for too long... So... enjoy. :)**

* * *

A deep and heavy silence hung within the dank air as a girl opened her eyes and groaned. Blinking groggily, she raised her head in a swift motion to get up from her fetal position when she was suddenly harshly pulled back. There was a loud and sharp clank of heavy metal as her head to hit the ground below her, hard. Yelling out in pain, she accidentally bit her tongue, and she winced as her tongue throbbed with pain, tasting some sort of warm and sticky metallic fluid flowing freely within her mouth.

In an attempt to stem to flow of blood, she pressed her tongue against the hard palate of her mouth. Then, with whatever little movement her bindings allowed, she looked around. Apart from the cold, dim glow of the torches around her, everything was dark... and a dead silence that stretched out for miles within the air, except for the constant wet plop that echoed throughout the area due to some leaking pipe. Straining her eyes, she soon grew used to the little cold white light the nearly-burnt out torches gave off and saw that she was tightly bound by metal chains to the ground.

Wincing, as the pain from her head and tongue faded away and as the taste of metal ebbed away, she stared hard within the darkness and she noticed grimy stone walls, parts crumbled with age and disrepair, surrounding her and the skeletons that hung loosly from the wall. A sickly sweet stench of decay that she had never noticed before hit her and she wretched in disgust. Just then, she felt cold fingers caress her cheek, which soon turned into some sort of cloak, enveloping her within an icy prison. Shivering from the cold, she let a single tear roll down her cheek as questions constantly echoed within her mind...

_Who am I? What's going on? Where am I?_

Meanwhile, two cloaked and hooded figures stood outside the dungeon that the girl was contained in and stared at her with mild interest. One was stooped low, almost hunched, and malice seemed to roll off him like the stench that wafted continuously from his body. The other stood tall and elgant, almost regal in fact, and coiled around her wrist, was a serpent that hissed menacingly. It was obvious that the figure that stood tall was female, for she was shapely, and would perhaps have looked extremely comely had she not been swathed in the pitch cloak that she currently wore. There was some sort of friendliness about her... yet it all seemed like a facade... for one could sense the malice that lurked beneath it, so secret... and so subtle.

"Milady," hissed the shorter of the two as he flicked a serpentine tongue out to lick green scaly lips and the fangs that protruded from those lips, "She is awakening... like the rest..."

"Indeed Fear... my dear child and follower," came an icy and smooth reply as glowing green eyes looked down to stare at the creature that had just spoken, "And what of it?"

There was hesitation before Fear dared reply, "If I may be so bold as to state the obvious..."

There was yet another hesitant pause as acid green eyes burned into him, before Fear continued, "If she were to fully awaken... _He_ might just be able to bring her back to Him..."

Fear tensed, almost as if he was expecting some sort of blow, as the taller figure raised a feminine hand. Surprisingly, the blow he had been expecting did not come; but rather, she gently stroked his serpentine face. Relaxing slightly, though still wary, he eyed his Mistress in confusion. Bending down towards Fear, the figure spoke into his ear in a sultry manner as she let her hand slide slowly down to his neck, "How perceptive..."

Fear relaxed even more at the compliment and relief was evident in his eyes. However, it was almost immediately extinguished, as his life would be, when the grip around his neck tightened with strength one would not have expected from such delicate and elegant hands. A grotesque snap was heard throughout the dungeon as Fear's eyes dimmed, head lolling unnaturally to one side.

Snarling in disgust, the figure threw the lifeless body on Fear onto the damp, musty ground and said, "No one tells me what to do..."

Whirling around to the other hooded figures around, all of whom recoiled in fear, she snarled, "Let this be a lesson for all of you fools... from the Archfiend!"

Her mood changing drastically, she looked once more through the bars of the cell the girl was in and chuckled, "And so what if she awakens? That fool will not force His will upon her... for she still envisions herself as a prisoner, not knowing that He had already bought her over with a heavy price..."

Walking, or rather, gliding down the hallway, Archfiend's sinister laughter could be heard as it echoed down the moss covered hallways...

* * *

**Alright... I'm aware that it's short... and no, this is not the end. It's merely the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.**

**God Bless, Azarethian Titan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter's up. I hope you enjoy it. :) Also note that I have no idea what God can do, except for what is stated in the Bible. The dove is just a symbolism of great innocence and purity. The dungeon and chains are symbolic of something. I'll leave that for you to figure out. ;)**

* * *

_Who am I? What's going on? Where am I?_

There was a pristine white dove that had been perched upon one of the rusty pipes that adorned the cobweb-covered ceiling. There was a look of utter innocence from it as it cocked a head from side to side, staring curiously at the girl who lay on the ground breathing heavily, while waiting for Archfiend's laughter to die away. With a gentle flutter of wings, it flew down towards her, looking like a tiny ball of light floating towards the girl. The dove cooed gently as it rubbed its head loving upon the girl's shoulder. Stopping for a moment, eyes displaying what seemed like sorrow, it quickly hopped a few paces away from her and shuddered.

A gentle golden glow covered the dove, enveloping it completely. Slowly, the glowing outline of the dove reformed into the shape of a standing human. The glow faded away and the newly-formed figure knelt down next to the girl. This figure was dressed in simple, plain robes, yet there was something regal about him. He shone brightly with the light of a million stars, like a beacon within the eternal darkness. His face was young, yet they carried so much age with them that he seemed almost ageless. His eyes displayed great innocence and joy, yet carried so much wisdom and sorrow within it as well. His movements were as meek as that of a lamb, yet brimmed with an unspeakable power and strength. There was so much about this man... yet so little to be known... so open he was, yet such a mystery...

"All will be answered when the time comes," whispered a figure as He gently bent down to place a warm hand upon the cold, clammy flesh of the girl.

Placing a hand upon the chains that bound the girl, the bindings slowly melted away, seeming almost shadowlike when they slithered from His touch and writhed wildly. Slowly placing a gentle hand beneath the girl's back, He brought her close to Him, cradling her in a protective manner, almost like a mother sheep, yet fiercely protective of her as if she was His child, the way a lion would protect its young.

_So warm..._ thought the girl as she nuzzled into the person who had enveloped her into his warmth, ridding her of the cold.

Just then, her eyes snapped open as she realized that her bonds were gone and she was in the embrace of someone. Breaking unwillingly from the warmth the embrace provided, she fell onto the ground behind her and stared at the person before her fearfully, only to cover her eyes at the immense light that shone from him. "Who are you?" the girl asked as she turned her face away from the man.

Mouth curving slightly into a wry smile, the man replied, "I am."

There was a period of silence before the girl asked in confusion, "I am who?" _There's something so familiar about that voice... and I can't seem to feel anything negative while this person is around... it's almost as if they're fleeing from him... _

There was another simple smile before the man repeated, "I am."

Sighing irately, the girl continued, "Never mind then... forget about that... I already know I'm in some sort of dungeon... and I get this feeling that you know a lot about me... so who am I?"

The smile on the man's face faded away, and was replaced by a frown, as He gently whispered to her, "That, I cannot tell you... you must seek the answers and find them..."

There was a pause as He raised a hand to gently stroke the girl's face, healing the numerous scars upon her... scars of the past. Satisfied that they had completely healed over, leaving behind no trace that they were ever there, he continued, stealing a glance at the slate-colored door, "I must now go... but I will return when you need me the most..."

There was a flutter of wings and the immense light faded away, leaving the girl alone and cold once again...

"Mistress," cried a cloaked figure as she rushed down the hallways, "He has freed her!"

The figure had been alerted that someone else was in the cell when great light shone out of it. Hiding out of the way from the light she so greatly detested, the cloaked figure had listened in upon the conversation, delicate teeth grinding in fury and fists balling in hate at what she had heard. As soon as this "I Am" had left, she had immediately rushed off to alert Archfiend.

"Silence fool," roared Archfiend as she glided out of her chambers, "does this come as a surprise to you?"

The cloaked figure gulped nervously as she raised a delicate hand to take off the hood that had hidden her head. The removal of the hood revealed a delicate and pretty face, a face depicting much innocence. Yet... her eyes were full of deceit and cunning and her tones were surprisingly caustic. "But the bindings have gone... she is now free to find out the Truth..."

"Indeed," whispered Archfiend as her acid green eyes narrowed.

Gliding towards the female who cowered before her, she drew forth a wicked looking dagger and whispered menacingly, "Now that she is free to find the Truth... Lies is no longer needed."

In a swift thrust, she plunged the dagger into Lies's breast, piercing her heart in an instant. There was a blood curling shriek of pain and shock as Lies crumpled upon the ground, eyes lifeless, hair strewn wildly upon the ground and her body twisted in an unnatural angle. Placing a finger to where the blood flowed freely from Lies's fatal wound, she dipped the blood and placed it into her mouth, savoring the taste.

A sadistic smile of satisfaction marred Archfiend's beauty as she drew an obsidian scythe from within the darkness. "Death," Archfiend said in liquid tones, "how sweet the taste..."

Moving down the hallway to the girl's cell, she traced the blade of the scythe gently and whispered menacingly to herself, "I shall put an end to this... I will not allow Him to bring the truth to her... she shall never find out who she truly is..."

* * *

**I couldn't really potray God quite well... there's just too much about Him to describe... Well... please read and review... thanks.**

**God bless, Azarethian Titan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright... new chapter. :)**

* * *

_Who is he?_ questioned the girl within her mind. In an attempt to help get to blood circulation to her previously chained limbs, she rubbed them ruefully, wincing at the pain. 

_He seems so familiar... yet I can't seem to recognize him. Strangely enough, it's almost like a meeting of old friends... and I feel so incomplete without him... _

The girl gave a cry of frustration as she punched the ground with great force beneath her, not caring that it caused her knuckles to split and fresh blood seeped from where she had sustained the wounds. She was about to vent her frustration by punching the ground once more, yet her body would not allow her, stopping her when her fist was a mere few inches from connecting with the ground.

"I need you now," cried the girl as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I want... no, I **need** answers... who am I? I cannot remember my identity... it's almost as if I don't have one..."

_All will be answered when the time comes... _

"But when?" asked the girl, "I need them now..."

_I am... _

"Is that who you are? Someone with such greatness that you do not need a name for your identity..."

_You must seek the answers and find them... _

"But how?" cried the girl as a fresh flow of tears threatened to spill out of her eyes once more, "I do not know how to..."

Hugging her legs close to her chest, almost as if she was trying to form a ball to protect herself from everything around her, she buried her face into her knees and broke down. The little control and courage she had left had long fled her... she felt so alone now... so vulnerable. When was he coming back?

Just then, there was the dull click of a door being unlocked, which echoed hollowly throughout the entire dungeon. The door swung slowly upon rusty hinges and someone entered the room in which the girl was in. There was a loud bang from where heavy metal connected with crumbling stone and there was dead silence once more.

Slowly, the girl turned her head upwards to take a look at her unexpected visitor... not that she cared much at this point. From what little light the dying torches gave off, she could make out a very tall and slim figure coupled with a rather beautiful feminine face. She seemed to give off an air of faked friendliness which was tinged with malice... and it almost seemed as if terrible things were always waiting to happen around her. What was most striking about the person she noticed, however, were those acid green eyes. They glowed eerily within the darkness, looking like the lamps that the Reaper held as he went around collecting souls. Her attention was soon drawn to the weapon that the figure was holding. Its wickedly curved blade glinted within the darkness, defining the sharpness of the blade.

No words were spoken as the figure moved swiftly towards her and dragged her up by her hair none too gently. Yelling out in pain, the girl tried to break away from her assailant by clawing at the hands. The figure gave a hiss of annoyance and swung the scythe she was holding. There was a flash before the girl found the scythe's blade next to her neck.

"Stop fidgeting fool..." hissed the figure as she continued to drag the girl.

With a sudden fear for her life, the girl bit back another cry of pain and attempted to stumble along with the figure in order to avoid the constant pulling. The girl was brought through a series of tunnels which winded and twisted into many other different passageways... to the extent whereby the girl lost count of how many different passageways they had gone through. The long journey through the labyrinth was soon ended as they both entered a room that glowed brightly.

The girl blinked wildly as she was blinded by the sudden light. The figure gave a cruel smirk as she did not give the girl any time to register the current situation. Giving a hard push, the girl stumbled forward towards the large pit that was within the room. Moments passed as the girl struggled to keep her balance, tittering upon the edge. Moments passed as the girl wobbled unsteadily and it almost seemed as if she was going to be able to move away from the pit. Just then, her body leaned backwards and all balance was lost. She plummeted down into the dark abyss. Confident that the girl would have no way of surviving the fall, the figure sauntered out of the room, smirking.

Screaming, the girl flailed her hands wildly as she fell down into the pit, hoping to grab onto something to halt her descent. The walls flew by her as she fell down the seemingly endless pit, when by some miracle, she managed to grab onto some groove that had protruded out from the crumbling of the aging wall.

Panting and straining to keep holding on, the girl risked a glance below her and screamed in terror. Flames shot up from the inferno beneath her, missing her by mere inches. Within the inferno, great hulking beasts moved within it, screeching in satanic laughter as they ripped apart their unfortunate victims, all of which wailed in pain and despair, some even filled with hatred and anger.

Suddenly, she felt herself slip slightly as the sweat forming her hands reduced the friction between her hand and the groove. Panicking now, she screamed out to no one, in vain hope that someone would hear, "Help me!"

Tears filled her eyes as she couldn't tear her eyes from the scene below her. The hulking creatures leered at her from below, reaching out with huge claws to grab her. Amidst the chaos and pandemonium of sound, she barely heard a gentle whisper. Recognizing the voice, she looked up hopefully and saw some sort of divine being lifted in the air above her, light flowing off him endlessly. The creatures below screeched in pain and fury at the light and they hid beneath the dark flames.

Compassion within His eyes, the figure spoke out, "I have kept my promise..."

Fingers slipping once more, causing the girl to jolt downwards closer to the fire, she cried out in fear, "Then help me!"

Sighing softly, the figure replied in gentle tones, "Do you trust that I will catch you if you let go?"

"But those _things_ below might get to me before you do," argued the girl as she slipped some more.

"Perhaps," said the man as He moved closer to the girl, "But you are going to fall either way... are you willing to take that step of faith and take the plunge?"

Torn between the will to survive and the want of being rescued, the girl shut her eyes tightly and nodded. With that, she released her grip upon the groove and plunged down towards the inferno, as the demonic creatures below roared triumphantly.

* * *

**Well, that wraps it up. I was re-reading this through, deciding on how to continue it but just decided to leave it as this. Through re-reading this, I believe that God has taught me a little something. We Christians know that God will definately catch her as she falls, since she took that one step of faith. But how many non-believers will dare take that one single step, amidst all the odds and dangers? Who will dare take the plunge?(letting go of the ledge) Who will dare face the risk? Who will dare take that one single step of faith to salvation? Sometimes, some people will be willing to risk it, while most will desperately hang onto whatever they have (the ledge), refusing to let go, not willing to be vulnerable, not wanting to be reliant on someone, not hearing the gentle whispering of the Lord within the chaos. This is a message to all believers: _Perhaps your friends are alone in this... let them, not just know, but understand that they are not alone in this, but rather, you will stand by them and let that hope within you shine within the darkness..._**

**God bless, Azarethian Titan**


End file.
